


The Price Of Loyalty

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corporal Punishment, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A general to Alexander's father hits on Hephaistion who has just become Alexander's lover. He turns him down but the general swears revenge. He is afraid to tell Alexander and the revenge the general takes proves more terrible than Hephaistion could have imagined.[Printed in the 2006 Alexander zine "You Strike Me Still"]
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 278





	The Price Of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: AU in story, timeline and setting (among other things in order to get the boys to be 18 before having sex). Also Mikon is an OC.

“Hephaistion, a word with you.”

Hephaistion sighed but tried not to show his irritation. Mikon was one of King Philip’s generals and because of that it would not be wise to upset him. He was also the same age as King Philip and was a large and tall man, skilled in sword fight as well as hand-to-hand combat. Even though only the royal guard was allowed to carry weapons inside the palace walls he would still be formidable opponent. Despite having had Mikon as a teacher for years Hephaistion had never come to trust him. He had never liked the way Mikon would let his hand rest too long on his back, smile too friendly at him or pat his head in a way Hephaistion found too intimate for a teacher. There was a possessiveness in Mikon’s manner and eyes whenever he was around Hephaistion that the young man felt he had no right feeling.

“I will wait for you in my chambers,” Alexander said to him and kissed his cheek tenderly before he left, holding his scrolls under one arm, smiling as he left the classroom.

“Alexander,” Hephaistion half mumbled, wishing to reach for him but stopped himself. This was ridiculous. Mikon was their teacher. Had been their teacher in this class, physics and literature, since Hephaistion had come to Pella to study and had met Alexander for the first time when he had been 8 years old. He had always been a good student. He had nothing to fear. Then why was he still uneasy?

“Hephaistion,” Mikon said and stood before the student, blocking his view of Alexander’s back as the young prince walked down the hallway of the palace, his steps light, and a smile on his lips.

“Yes, master?” Hephaistion forced himself to turn to Mikon, suddenly wishing Cassander, Pltolemy…anyone at all had remained behind but everyone of the 10 boys who had been at today’s class had quickly disappeared.

Mikon held up a hand and gently stroked Hephaistion’s cheek but the young man tore his face away as if burned. Alexander and he had turned 18 closely following each other and despite having loved each other since they had met at 8 and having shared kisses since they were 13, they had only consummated their love a few weeks ago which was why both Alexander and him had seen life more brightly lately, spending all their days together, as always, yet now they also shared their nights.

“What are you doing?!” Hephaistion asked shocked and tried to draw back but Mikon held his chin in an iron grip.

“I have seen you grow before my eyes, my beautiful boy, and now you are more than old enough to understand what I desire.”

Hephaistion shook his head in denial. He knew what the man wanted and the mere thought was disgusting to him. His love was Alexander’s…his body was Alexander’s.

With eyes ablaze with fire Hephaistion tore himself free. “Do not **ever** touch me again!”

Hephaistion was at the door, his scrolls beneath his right arm when Mikon’s words reached him, light amusement in them. “I will let you go…for now but do not forget your place. None would take your word over that of a general.”

Hephaistion turned back to look at him, praying what he was to say would indeed be true. “Alexander would so I suggest you back off.” With that he left and walked quickly through the palace, fighting to get his breathing under control.

“We shall see….” Mikon mumbled darkly.

* * *

“Are you alright, beloved?” Alexander asked concerned when Hephaistion entered his chambers, breathing heavily, his eyes holding a frightened look.

Alexander rose from the diva where he had been laying on studying maps and other scrolls for a lecture tomorrow. He was not good at the planning and running of an everyday Empire but Hephaistion was and his love would often help him with the assignments given him.

“I am fine,” Hephaistion insisted as he laid his own scrolls at the table beside the large diva in Alexander’s room and sat down on the diva, putting his head in his hands, fighting to pull himself together.

“Phai?” Alexander asked softly, kneeling before his lover and gently taking his hands away from his face. He noticed Hephaistion’s hands were shaking and he stood to sit beside Hephaistion, drawing him into a warm and safe embrace. “Shh, I have you now. You are safe,” Alexander smoothed as Hephaistion clung to him as if for dear life.

After what seemed forever Hephaistion finally drew back and looked embarrassed at Alexander. “I am sorry.”

Alexander shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. “Don’t be. I like to care for you.”

Fighting to get back to a feeling of normality Hephaistion picked up one of the scrolls Alexander had been looking at. “You should not bring in supplies through that route,” he commented on the route Alexander had drawn on the map.

“Forget that,” Alexander said impatiently and once more knelt before Hephaistion as he took the scroll from him and threw it on the floor. His eyes searched Hephaistion’s face for something yet he wasn’t sure what. All he knew was that his love was in pain and he did not know how to ease it. “My beloved…what is troubling you?” he asked softly, worried.

“Alexander…please,” Hephaistion said softly, not sure what he was asking for but he needed something to take his mind off what had happened. It wasn’t that it had been an ordeal in itself but it was because he knew Mikon’s power was real and despite his faith in Alexander he feared he might not believe him should Mikon claim the seducer had been him. Alexander had strong passions and possessiveness and jealousy were among them. As it was Alexander’s mother used any opportunity she could to let Alexander and everyone else know that she did not like the power she feared Hephaistion had over her child. On top of it Philip would most likely announce his second marriage soon. Alexander did not need this worry as well.

“Come, let me love you,” Alexander said warmly and pulled him gently to the bed and Hephaistion obediently followed. Hephaistion was more desperate and possessive in his lovemaking than he had ever been before but Alexander did not complain, happy to see his friend’s concerns disappear in the face of their love.

* * *

“I knew I would find you here,” Mikon said with a meaningful smile as he entered the stables.

It had been two weeks since their confrontation and despite Hephaistion’s original nervousness of attending Mikon’s class again he had seemed to ignore the episode so Hephaistion did likewise, hoping that would be the end of it.

“Outside of class, general, you and I have naught to discuss,” Hephaistion said evenly as he stroked his horse down. It was early morning and the palace ground was silent save for a few working slaves in the palace. As he often did, he had gone for a ride to clear his head and enjoy the morning air.

“I think we do,” Mikon said darkly and when Hephaistion were to lift the blanket off his horse Mikon stopped him, putting his hand on the blanket.

Hephaistion fought down his nervousness and gave the older man a cold look. “What do you want?”

Mikon stroked his cheek and when Hephaistion tried to draw back he held his chin in a bruising grip, forcing their eyes to meet and Hephaistion’s worry grew when he saw the pure lust and desire shining in the man’s eyes. “You know what I want.”

Hephaistion fought to keep his calm and stood his ground. “I am flattered but I am not interested. Now, unhand me,” he demanded coldly, waiting for his words to be obeyed.

The hit was so sudden Hephaistion never even saw it coming. The next he knew he was on the ground beside his horse, his right cheek stinging.

“Do you think you can deny me, boy?” Mikon said dangerously and leant over him, grapping a hold of his shirt.

Hephaistion tried to force Mikon to release his hold by trying to bend the man’s fingers away from him but the general simply laughed at him. “Don’t be so coy. I know you spread your legs for Alexander but the spoils of war always went to the victor.”

Hephaistion gave him a killing look but fought to remain calm, thinking that if he resisted too much the older man would only get more upset. He really wished he had brought his sword with him but he never carried arms at the palace; not only was it forbidden but there was no need for it. “Alexander loves me. Now, let me go before I tell him of this.”

Mikon slapped him across the face before holding one hand around his chin, forcing him to look at him. “You’re nothing but a whore and I shall treat you as such,” he said darkly and with one hand still having a strong grip on Hephaistion’s shirt he used the other to try and loosen his clothes.

“No!” Hephaistion cried and used the element of surprise to kick the other man in the solar plexus and force him off him. Mikon cursed in pain and made a grab for him but Hephaistion was on his feet in one fluid motion, a small dagger in his hand that he pointed at Mikon.

“Wearing arms inside the palace, boy?” Mikon asked darkly as he rose as well, wincing in pain but still stood strong between him and the stables’ only exit.

“Our last encounter seemed to make it a wise move,” Hephaistion said coldly. The dagger was small enough to be hidden by his belt and though he knew only the King’s guards were allowed to bear weapons inside the palace he had found it necessary to break that rule. Though Mikon was a better warrior than him and a larger man he wore no weapons and while he knew he would lose a hand-to-hand fight all he needed was to escape his grip.

“What now, boy? I won’t let you leave,” Mikon asked with a hint of amusement.

“Yes, you will.” Using the element of surprise as well as speed he made a run for the exit only to have Mikon grab hold of his arm. With a quick flick of his wrist Hephaistion used the dagger to cut a long and fairly deep wound in the older man’s arm. With a yell of pain and surprise Mikon had to let go of him and Hephaistion ran to the palace. When he was close to the palace he put the dagger back in his belt and fought to walk past the guards as if nothing had happened. Back in his chambers he washed the dagger, threw out his clothes and bathed. Alexander could not know of this. He found the entire ordeal embarrassing and degrading and would not burden Alexander with this. It would not be fair to have him choose between the childhood protector that Mikon had been and the love he felt for him.

Meanwhile Mikon had returned to his chambers and had a slave bind his wound. His eyes were dark. That arrogant boy! Thinking he was better than him…too good to give himself to him! Well, he would see who was in command. He would see!

* * *

It had been two days since he had fought Mikon and Hephaistion stayed alert, unable to find rest. There were suddenly too many secrets, too many hidden enemies. This was not what he was used to. He liked his world rational and simple. Now he had a feeling that he was balancing on a knife’s edge and that he had already fallen, he just did not know it yet. He knew he could not continue like this, he had to do something about Mikon, he would not just go away by himself, yet he did not know what.

“We should go somewhere,” Hephaistion said to Alexander, his voice soft, his eyes loving as he looked at his friend.

“Where would you wish to go?” Alexander said as he went around him, helping him try on the costume of a Persian prince he had had made for him. Since they had been boys Alexander had loved to dress him up and after they had become lovers doing so was often a playful and fun foreplay before they ended up in Alexander’s bed.

“Anywhere as long as I am with you,” Hephaistion said truthfully and silently added, _anywhere but here_. 

Alexander smiled at him as he came back to face him after having walked around him, adjusting the costume a little.

“Sounds great. Try and walk around a bit,” he asked with a warm smile and Hephaistion did so, walking in a small circle before him. He knew Alexander wanted to but he also knew they couldn’t really take off together. It was another dream, fantasy, like most of what Alexander’s world was built upon but it was a nice one and one Hephaistion really wished could come true, especially now. He had fought to forget the episode in the stables but his dreams would turn into nightmares of what Mikon would have done and he found himself jumpy and hesitant. He had never before seen his role at Alexander’s side as anything but a friend or lover but Mikon’s words haunted and mocked him. He was not a whore; he knew he was not. Alexander loved him. Was this not proof of it; all these things Alexander did for him? Unable to understand why his lover had been so sad and withdrawn Alexander had tried to cheer him up with various gifts and gestures, among other things this costume.

“Do you like it?” Hephaistion asked, drawing to a stop before Alexander and when he looked into his warm and loving eyes he forgot all his worries.

“You look beautiful,” Alexander declared warmly and laid a hand on each side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

Hephaistion smiled as Alexander drew back but then looked hesitantly at Alexander. “You…you love me because I am beautiful?” he asked softly, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“Of course I do,” Alexander said warmly, lightly, not understanding the deeper meaning behind the question.

Hephaistion tried to smile back but his heart sank. Whores were beautiful…you could love a whore because he or she was beautiful….

Suddenly several guards burst into Alexander’s room making both men look surprised at them.

Alexander moved to stand before Hephaistion, shielding him from the men’s eyes. While the costume was decent it was not a proper way for any free man to be seen outside his private room and Alexander would not have his love embarrassed or their private moment shared with anyone. His eyes and voice was cold as he addressed the guards. “How dare you enter my chambers? Leave!”

“I am afraid we cannot do that,” the chief of the guard said with some regret as he came to stand before his men. “I am ordered by the King to bring Hephaistion Amytor in to face charges of treason.”

“Treason? That’s absurd!” Alexander protested hotly as Hephaistion came to stand at his side, wishing he would be taken in his own clothes. Standing in the beautiful but foreign costume he did indeed look more like a beautiful whore than a respected warrior.

“General Mikon claims to have caught him in the act of stealing two nights ago and two weeks prior he claims that Amytor tried to seduce him to get him to hand over certain information and artefacts,” the chief of the guard explained.

“This is ridiculous! We tell each other everything. Hephaistion would have told me if he had met with Mikon without me,” Alexander declared.

“Alexander…I am sorry,” Hephaistion said miserably, not knowing what to do but when a look of hurt and betrayal spread over Alexander’ face he knew he would do anything to remove it.

“You…met with him and never told me? You lied to me?” Alexander asked softly, his eyes and voice wounded and he looked close to tears.

“I didn’t lie…” He shook his head in pain and frustration. “I am sorry.”

“Take him away!” The chief of the guard ordered.

“No!” Hephaistion fought to get free of the guards’ grip but they were too strong and too many yet he needed to make Alexander understand he hadn’t betrayed him. He managed to break free and reached Alexander, placing a hand on each of his cheeks, trying to find the light of love in his eyes and failed.

“I love you, Alexander. I swear to you I do. I did not do this.”

Alexander sadly shook his head and drew away from him. Hephaistion fought to keep his tears and pain at bay when Alexander turned his back to him. “Take him away,” Alexander said quietly and Hephaistion felt as if he had been punched.

“Alexander?” he asked softly, pained but the other man didn’t move or react in any way. Feeling numb from pain Hephaistion let the guards take him away, his only thought that he had lost Alexander.

* * *

“You stand accused before this council for treason. What do you have to say for yourself?” King Philip asked, his anger barely held back.

Hephaistion stood in the middle of a circle of Philip’s generals, Olympia and Alexander. Despite Hephaistion’s calls to him when he had entered the other boy had looked at him as if he was air and his hand had held Olympia’s in a way he hadn’t done since his early childhood.

“I am innocent in these charges, my King,” he said with as much calm as he could. He had spent two days in the dungeons without any food or much drink but the absence of Alexander paying him an encouraging visit or just to let him explain had hurt most of all. He had blissfully been allowed to bathe and change into his own clothes before his trial and had also been allowed to eat and drink.

“You are accusing my own general of lying?!” Philip asked angrily.

Hephaistion hesitated and tried to catch Alexander’s eyes but once again he did not seem to even register him and Hephaistion’s pain ten folded. “Yes, my King.”

“Tell your side of the tale then,” Cleitus asked, surprising him by being the only one who seemed even remotely inclined to give him half a chance. Probably more because Cleitus fought with Mikon for Philip’s attention and affection than because he really cared but this small kindness after the guards’ rough treatment and Alexander’s hurtful distance warmed Hephaistion’s heart.

“The first incident happened after the lecture I attend with general Mikon and it is true it was two weeks ago. He tried to seduce me and I refused him. The next encounter was in the stables after I had gone riding four days ago. He tried to…force my affections and again I refused him.”

“You wounded him with a knife?” Cleitus asked.

Hephaistion nodded. “With a dagger. This is my only offence and I admit to it. I did bear arms inside the palace walls without permission but after the first episode I thought it necessary,” Hephaistion’s eyes searched the gathered people for an understanding look but was met with coldness and contempt.

“Can anyone at all back up your words?” Cleitus asked hopefully. Before his word would have been enough but the word of a man accused of treason was worth less than a slave’s.

Hephaistion shook his head, fighting down his despair. He would face the end proudly and strongly if nothing else. “Sadly, no.”  
  


“General Mikon tells that you tried to seduce him to give up military information which I can only assume you intended to sell. He also says that his wound was received while stopping you from stealing various artefacts in the palace,” Philip said, his voice dark.

“I swear I did not,” Hephaistion insisted.

“Your father’s estate, I have been told, could benefit from the money,” a general said.

“I would not steal or betray my King,” Hephaistion said with strong conviction.

“I see no reason to drag this out. Pass sentence, dear husband, and be done with it,” Olympia said with a snarl, her voice filled with sarcasm and hate.

“Do we all agree on a guilty verdict?” Philip asked.

“You do not need my vote to convict him,” Cleitus said and indicated he would not vote on the matter. Everyone else nodded consent and Hephaistion fought back his grief and pain. How quickly his life had sprung out of control. He was saddened he should taint his father’s good name yet death did not seem such a bad fate after all. He had nothing left here. No one trusted him and Alexander seemed to hate him.

“Then I convict you, Hephaistion Amytor, of high treason and condemn you to death by spears. Sentence to be carried out immediately,” Philip said and Hephaistion nodded, feeling a strange calm settle over him now that he knew it was over. Death by spears…could be worse. For some reason he hoped Alexander would be the one to throw the spears. It would seem right somehow. The man he loved, had hurt so deeply…it seemed only right yet he had a feeling Alexander wouldn’t be there to even witness the sentence. He would have liked him there…would have liked Alexander’s face to be the last thing he saw on this world.

Two guards came to escort Hephaistion to the courtyard outside the palace where he was to meet his destiny when Alexander jumped to his feet. “Stop!”

Everyone froze and Hephaistion’s heart filled with foolish hope. Maybe Alexander would kiss him farewell. One kiss to warm him through Hades…He smiled at the very thought.

“He has been convicted. What do you wish? Another death for him?” Philip asked and everyone turned to look at Alexander who remained standing. Hephaistion locked gazes with him but his heart sank when he saw no hint of love or warmth. In fact he saw nothing at all. This was strange for normally Alexander hid his emotions very poorly.

“I wish to keep him,” he declared, his face and voice hard and cold, making Hephaistion mourn the loss of his beloved’s warmth and care.

“His body?” One general asked hesitantly, voicing everyone’s confusion.

“No. Alive.”

Philip shook his head. “He’s a free man convicted of treason. I have to kill him.”

Alexander hesitated but then said, “Then make him mine.”  
  
“What?” Philip asked surprised.

“Make him my…” there was the slightest hesitation but then he went on, “whore. Give him to me.”

“You would have me make a free man a slave, a whore?” Philip asked with a raised brow. “Is that not too harsh a punishment for a man you used to call friend?”

“It is more merciful to kill the boy,” Cleitus said and Hephaistion nodded to this.

The thought of such humiliation, of seeing his lover treat him like a common whore…he would rather die.

“This is what I want,” Alexander declared strongly and Hephaistion closed his eyes briefly in pain.

Philip hesitated but casting a look at his wife he saw her fury at Alexander’s suggestion and smiled. “Very well.” He turned to look at Hephaistion who still stood flanked by two guards. “Hephaistion Amytor, I declare you are from hereon forth no longer a free man but a whore, with ownership to my son. As a whore, treason such as yours need not be punished by death if your master does not wish it, which he does not. Whipping is often used as a means of punishment.”

He turned to his son as Hephaistion fought down his pain and horror. To be whipped, marked, like a common slave…Did what they had shared really mean so little that Alexander would do this to him?

Alexander hesitated but then nodded. “Agreed.”

Philip turned back to Hephaistion. “Very well. The sentence is then 50 strokes and sentence to be carried out at once.” He nodded to the guards. “Take him away.”

As Hephaistion was taken away, shock numbing his fear of what was to come he heard Philip say, “He is your property now. You should be the one to deliver the punishment.”

Hephaistion felt like he should become physically ill. Alexander would be the one to mark him… _Zeus, merciful Zeus, let me die. Just let me die_ , he prayed feverishly when he was taken away yet knew the fates would not be so kind.

* * *

“This is not happening. This is not happening,” Hephaistion mumbled over and over again as his arms were bound above his head to the pole used to bind slaves when they were punished and his clothes were stripped to bare his back. He could hear voices in the distance and knew everyone who had overheard his sentence were also present to see his humiliation. Somehow it seemed wrong that it was a beautiful day and he could see white clouds and hear birds singing.

Suddenly Alexander was beside him and he whispered softly in his ear, “The first strokes I give you I will lay down very harshly. Give into the pain and give yourself to Morpheus. Let Him guard you so you will not feel the rest.”

Before Hephaistion could reply or react in any way Alexander was gone and the softness with which he had whispered almost made Hephaistion smile despite it all. Did he still care? Or was it just because he did not wish his new property damaged beyond repair?

“Ah!” The first stroke fell so suddenly the yell of pure agony escaped his lips against his will. He had been beaten a few times by his father and teachers for some failing or another but it had been mild, a slap in the face or on his ass. Nothing like this. He felt as if his body would split in two. Alexander hadn’t been kidding about laying down a brutal rhythm. As the next stroke fell any noble thoughts of hiding his pain was forgotten in the pure red agony that became his world. His thoughts, his very being, became focused on just keep breathing, to get through this hit and then the next. He lost all sense of time, of self. There was nothing but pain. Finally, after what felt like forever but was probably only minutes, he fell into blissful darkness and did not feel the rest of the hits, having managed to stay conscious only through the first 20.

* * *

Hephaistion awoke when a trail of fire spread from his back to his very soul, tearing a moan of agony from his lips.

“No more,” he whispered weakly, his mind still caught up in the nightmare of the pain he had been through, releasing him from feeling the shame of his plea. Instinctively he tried to move away from whoever was causing him pain but agony flamed in his body, binding him to the spot.

“Shh,” he heard someone whisper and he slowly became aware of the fact that he was lying on a soft bed, someone tending to his wounds and he forced himself to relax.

“Shh. It is all right now. Shh, my love. Be still.”

That voice…so warm, so loving. He knew that voice.

“Alexander?” he rasped hopefully. It could not be. He had to be dreaming.

Gentle hands helped him turn on his side and suddenly Alexander was kneeling at the bedside, lifting a goblet of wine to his lips. “Drink. You will feel better,” Alexander promised warmly and stroked his hair lovingly. Hephaistion obediently drank, feeling like his mouth was filled with sand. Alexander smiled encouragingly at him as he placed the goblet back on the table beside the bed and went away from his line of vision.

“Alexander? Don’t leave me, please,” Hephaistion pleaded heartfelt, afraid to lose the warmth in Alexander once more and he wasn’t sure he could take that. The man who had whipped him hadn’t been this Alexander, the caring Alexander he had loved since childhood but that other one…the one who did not care. He needed this one, the caring one. He loved this one…he was not afraid of this one.

“I am still here, love, but I need to bind your wounds or they will get infected. I considered calling a doctor but I was not sure he would do it properly,” Alexander said. “Please sit up.” With help Hephaistion managed to sit up in bed and Alexander bound his chest in clean bandages while Hephaistion fought confusion to figure out what was going on. He saw he was in Alexander’s room, lying in his bed. “All done,” Alexander said and drew back, helping Hephaistion lay on his side as he sat on the bed beside Hephaistion and took a comforting hold on his nearest hand.

“You did not call the doctor because you were not sure how well he would treat a whore,” Hephaistion mumbled softly, turning his eyes to the sheets as memory returned to him full force. Pained he curled into a foetal position, letting go of Alexander’s hand.

“My love…please,” Alexander said softly and went to kneel on the floor beside Hephaistion’s head. He saw the tears running down the other man’s cheeks and gently wiped them away.

“Why are you so kind to me?” Hephaistion asked brokenly. “You shouldn’t be…kind.” He fought the tears in his voice. “It is harder when you’re kind.” Harder to be a whore when Alexander acted as if he was still a man.

“Oh, my love. What have I done?” Alexander asked softly, agonized and gently stroked his cheek. Hephaistion caught his hand in his and looked up at him.

“I never meant to betray you. I swear I did not do what they say. What I told them was the truth,” he said intensely but then sighed pained and bitterly as he released Alexander’s hand, turning his head away from him. “Yet what matters the words of a whore?”

“Please, my love, do not speak of yourself like that,” Alexander protested and gently stroked his hair.

Hephaistion turned and watched him, smiling bitterly. “But that is what I am now.”

Alexander shook his head. “No. You are still the man I love.”

Hephaistion’s eyes and face filled with joy yet the confession also broke his heart. “I am a whore. A future King should not love a whore,” he mumbled, his eyes lowered to the sheets. He would have to accept this new life. His new position…A whore had no rights…he or she was there to please the master and nothing else.

“You are **not** a whore!” Alexander said strongly, turning Hephaistion’s face up with a hand under his chin so he could see the fire in his eyes. He drew his hand back but his gaze kept Hephaistion captive. “I was hurt you had not told me of Mikon. I felt humiliated before the chief of the guard and my mother’s words were ringing in my ears. I was a fool for my pride. When my father passed sentence I knew it did not matter even if you **had** tried to betray my father…I would love you anyway. This,” with a hand Alexander indicated his room and Hephaistion’s position in the bed, “was the only way I could keep you alive and keep you as mine.”

“You believe me?” Hephaistion asked hopefully.

Alexander nodded. “Yes and I beg your forgiveness for my foolishness and for hurting you. I swear I won’t ever lay a hand on you again.” He shook his head miserably when he saw how damaged Hephaistion’s body was even though he had soften the blows as much as he dared after Hephaistion had lost consciousness. He had tried to bind and clean the wounds so they would not leave scars but they probably would anyway. “I should have tried to intervene faster.”

“It would probably not have helped and you have nothing to apologize for but I will always forgive you,” Hephaistion said tenderly.

Alexander smiled warmly but then noticed the worry in his eyes that Hephaistion fought to hide. “Please…do not fear me or draw away from me. Within the safety of my own chamber you can act as always.”

Hephaistion nodded but his eyes fell to the sheets once more. “But outside I would have to act the part of your whore.”

“I am sorry,” Alexander said heartfelt and stroked his cheek tenderly. “Until we can figure out a way to disgrace Mikon and get him to confess he lied and did this to us I cannot change that.”

Hephaistion looked hopeful at him. “Us?”

Alexander nodded, his eyes warm and loving. “Yes. Us. Together. Achilles and his Patroclus…forever.”

“Forever,” Hephaistion agreed, feeling a sense of peace come over him as Alexander leant in to claim his lips. Alexander still loved him, he would help him reclaim what he had lost. For now that was enough.

* * *

Hephaistion hated being outside Alexander’s chambers. His room had become his safe haven. Inside those walls he could pretend everything was as it had always been. Alexander would bring scrolls from his lectures back to his room and they would talk about them together and they would sword practice as well; his room was large enough to allow it. They could both almost pretend everything was as it had been. It was when they went outside reality slammed them in the face.

It was not so bad when he walked just with Alexander. He could walk alongside him in the garden and only his clothes would be different. A beloved whore was an object of admiration for his beauty and the only way Alexander could show the world of his love and affection for him now was to dress him as prettily as possible, in clothes showing off his body and jewels everywhere. When they walked alone together, rode together…whatever they did together they could both overlook this. If they met someone Hephaistion would try to make himself invisible, his eyes lowered to the floor as any whore should. Still, as long as the person they met did not address him he could pretend the person had not seen his humiliation…that he was not even present.

The worst was when he met someone he had known well before his downfall. Some of the boys Alexander and him had grown up with had not wasted the opportunity to try and push Hephaistion into the role of a whore to the fullest. Ptolemy would try to speak to him as if he was not a whore, as if he was as he had always been, yet the man’s kindness was hurtful to Hephaistion as the illusion was too thin and forced to hold. Craterus was merciful in simply ignoring him but many of the others had always disliked him for his calm grace, self-control and for always holding Alexander’s affections.

Normally he could avoid his former classmates but when attending parties they too would be present. He did not have to be present at parties but if he was not it would be a sign that Alexander did not favour him so he had to come to give himself just the slightest hold to power.

“I think your beautiful whore should dance for us,” Cassander said with glee, his voice betraying how drunk he was. The party had lasted for some time and as always Alexander sat with his friends, the men who had once also been Hephaistion’s friends or at least brothers in arms. Now though, he had to sit at the floor by Alexander’s diva. A favourite position for any slave or whore, the highest place to be, to actually sit by the table, but Hephaistion would rather have been placed far away. Still, he knew why this was necessary so he fought down all emotions and sat as proudly as he could, his eyes to the floor, trying to ignore all conversation. As Alexander’s property he was pretty safe. Besides Alexander only someone of higher rank could demand the right to command him and only his parents outranked Alexander and thankfully both of them had pretty much ignored him since the sentencing. Normally Alexander gave Hephaistion as much space as possible, only once in a while stroking his cheek to cheer him up and reinforce to the world that he was favoured. He would make sure he got the same food served as the table and Hephaistion would eat slowly, his attention on this task, fighting to keep his mind off anything else but this simple task.

“Hephai…He doesn’t dance…for anyone but me,” Alexander added, finding this role as hard to play as Hephaistion did and would fall back to addressing Hephaistion as he always had instead of as a whore. Though five months had passed and Hephaistion’s wounds had healed by now they still had not found a way to get to Mikon and still fought with their pretend in public. They knew their pretend in private of nothing having changed, that they were both free men and therefore free to love, didn’t help them but it was all they had.

“There must be some reason for your affection for him. After all his whipping **did** flaw his beauty so do tell,” Perdicass said just as drunkenly and Hephaistion fought to control his embarrassment and the blush colouring his cheeks. He had been ashamed of the faint scars from his whipping but Alexander had insisted he found him just as beautiful as before.

“He is forever beautiful to me,” Alexander said softly, briefly stroking Hephaistion’s hair in a loving manner, trying to cheer him up.

“If nothing else he blushes prettily,” Cassander said and grabbed Hephaistion under the chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. Cassander let a finger run down Hephaistion’s cheek and he stiffened but fought not to draw back, knowing in his present position he was not allowed to refuse anyone or anything unless told to do so by his master. Cassander eyed him up and down, noticing the skimpy clothes of highest quality, his jewels and how well his hair was done. He had been bathed and oiled and was as attractive, as beautiful, as any whore could be…maybe even more so because his strong limbs and strength was unusual in a whore as male whores were normally thin boned and fragile looking creatures.

“You should share him,” Cassander commented with lust in his eyes before Alexander slapped his hand away from Hephaistion’s face, for a few seconds forgetting Hephaistion did not have the right to do so himself.

“Never,” Alexander hissed and Hephaistion drew an inaudible sigh of relief. He knew Alexander loved him but as the months had passed he also knew that sometimes there were traditions that could not be foregone; a whore could be given for a night or forever if a friend or subject wished it as thanks or payment.

“And do not touch him again without my permission,” Alexander added as Hephaistion fought between relief and shame at having to be saved and to be talked about as an object. He should be used to it by now but he wasn’t and hearing Alexander talk of him in this way, even though he would always assure him he did not see him as such when they returned to Alexander’s private chambers, hurt deeply. He knew Alexander loved him but what if they could not restore his position? Could Alexander really keep seeing him as man while everyone else saw a whore? Would it not be logical to assure his love would change from that of childhood friend and equal to the love of a whore; equally strong yet different in style?

“As you wish,” Cassander said with a false smile and turned away to talk to someone else.

“I recognized your style on the assignment on taxes and provisional rule Alexander handed in today at our lecture,” Ptolemy leaned in and whispered to Hephaistion as the party continued. “You may look at me and reply,” he added uncomfortably as Hephaistion’s eyes stayed obediently lowered to the floor. Ptolemy and him had learnt the hard way that he had to say this for if he did not then while Ptolemy would not take offence someone close by could and would demand Hephaistion be punished for it. Normally this was not a harsh punishment, the one and only time it had happened it had been a slap to the face and him having to apologize and promise not to do it again but the humiliation had made the small pain turn into an ordeal he still had nightmares about.

Hephaistion raised his eyes to him and tried to smile comfortingly. Ptolemy never really knew how to handle this new situation and sometimes his attempts pleased Hephaistion because few besides Alexander spoke kindly to him while at other times they pained him and reminded him of all he had lost. Tonight he welcomed the distraction.

“Thank you. Did the teacher approve?”

Ptolemy nodded. “He was very impressed and said it was the best solution of all of ours.” He paused before he added, “We all knew the work was yours and not Alexander’s. His strength lies in war; not in peace. This is why they are after you tonight,” with his head he nodded towards Perdicass and Cassander.

“Thank you,” Hephaistion said heartfelt. Somehow being picked on for his skills seemed much better than because he had fallen to this; a mere whore.

Ptolemy smiled friendly but then the moment became awkward as he did not know what else to say. He could not really ask what Hephaistion had been doing lately; there was not much to do when you had to stay inside one room almost constantly. Smiling encouragingly he turned away from him and Hephaistion looked at him for a few moments, feeling a sense of cold loss as Ptolemy turned away but then he turned back to his half eaten food, keeping his eyes lowered and his head down, hoping the party would soon end.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Mikon asked surprised as he had entered his chambers and had closed the door only to find Hephaistion laying on his bed and smiling seductively at him.

“Is this not the way you wanted me?” He rose from the bed, his clothes showing more than they hid, jewelled bands on his arms, ankles and neck, his hair done, his body newly washed and oiled.

“Do your master know you’re here?” Mikon asked, licking suddenly dry lips at the desirable sight before him as Hephaistion stopped right in front of him.

“No.” He paused and fell to his knees before him, his eyes on the floor. “I have come to…plea with you to intervene on my behalf with the council’s verdict.”

Mikon looked amused down at him as desire and lust shot through him at having the younger man kneel at his feet. “Why would I do that?”

Hephaistion raised his eyes to look at him, his expression unreadable. “What you wanted from me before I will give you now, willingly, if you will speak my case. You were my accuser. Only you have the power to do this.”

“You are a whore. Why should I give something in return for what is your duty to give freely?” Mikon said though his voice betrayed he was considering it, his eyes darkening by his desire.

“My body belongs to whoever my…master gives it to and it has been six months now. If he had wished me shared with anyone, in particular you, do you not think he would have done so by now?” He had stumbled a little over the word master but his expression was honest, stating a fact.

Mikon’s face darkened in anger and he slapped Hephaistion’s right cheek hard. Hephaistion let his face roll with the stroke. The older man took a hard grip on his hair at the back of his neck and forced his face upward so he was looking him in the eyes as Mikon stood bowed over him.

“Insulting but you have a point,” Mikon admitted. He forced a brutal kiss on Hephaistion’s lips and while the other man froze and his hands became fists he did not fight it. Mikon smiled as he drew back and released his hold on him with such force he made Hephaistion fall towards the floor so the young man had to brace himself with his hands.

“If I say you did not do it I will have to admit I lied to my King. You’re not **that** beautiful that I would admit to such a thing,” Mikon said evenly, looking down at him.

“I meant to revoke my sentence. Restore me to my station and have me killed,” Hephaistion said calmly, rising so he was once more on his knees, this time sitting down as he looked up at him.

Mikon gave him a surprised look. “Your prince seem to favour you and still you would choose death?”

Hephaistion nodded. “This is no life for me. I was born a free man. I wish to die as a free man.”

Mikon considered his words for a few minutes, understanding what he was saying. He would choose a honourable death over the life of a whore as well. “The prince will oppose me,” he said thoughtfully.

“You are my accuser. You can force this through,” Hephaistion reminded him.

“And in return?”

Hephaistion took a deep breath and his eyes settled on the floor, forcing all emotions from his face and voice. “In return I am yours to do with as you please.”

Mikon smiled in triumph and grabbed the hair at the back of his neck once more, forcing his face up to look at him. “You truly are beautiful,” he said hoarsely, his voice filled with lust and want. “I have been obsessed, possessed by your beauty since the day I first saw you. I had to have you.” He forced a brutal kiss, Hephaistion forcing his body not to fight it. When he drew back he stroked his cheek. “If you had accepted me the first time I came to you all this would not have been necessary,” he said with a hint of regret.

“My love was always and will always be Alexander’s. My body always belonged to him, as a free man I gave this vow willingly,” Hephaistion simply said.

“You should not have fought me in the stables, young one,” Mikon went on as if he had not spoken. “All I wanted was to possess you.”

Hephaistion shook his head. “Why did you set me up? I had thought you would have me killed, maybe making it look like an accident but this I had never expected,” he admitted.

Mikon smiled. “Clever, was it not? Yet I admit it wasn’t my idea.” His hand got a bruising grip on Hephaistion’s chin. “I **would** have killed you for turning me down but I got a more tempting offer.” He shook his head and released his hold on Hephaistion, steeping a bit back from him so he was looking down at him. “Seems that many were quite jealous of your position as Alexander’s favourite,” he said with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he expected Hephaistion to explain to him why this could be.

“Having me killed would have given the same result,” Hephaistion thought out loud.

Mikon grinned evilly. “Silly boy. Having you killed would mean you stayed in Alexander’s heart forever. Having you betray him…turn your back on him…”

Hephaistion suddenly realized what he was talking about. “His mother! Alexander’s mother helped you plan this! Only she would benefit from this; Alexander would then see the world as she had always claimed it was and he would again have no one else to turn to than she.”

Mikon smiled, a look of surprise and awe in his face. “You’re quite clever. Another reason to see you dead of course. You are much harder to manipulate than he is.”

“I would not dismiss him so candidly,” Hephaistion said with an undercurrent to his words Mikon did not understand.

“Loyal to a fault,” he said with a shake of his head with an almost fond tone to his voice the way a mother might patronize a child’s wrong conceptions of the world. He went to the kneeling man and once more took a painful grip on his hair at his neck and forced his face up. “Seeing you dead will truly be a shame,” he mumbled before he forced his lips down on Hephaistion’s while his other hand begun to loosen his clothes.

“Seeing **you** dead will not be!” Alexander suddenly roared and sword in hand jumped at the man, seemingly out of nowhere or so it appeared to Mikon who had not known Alexander had seen everything and who had barely managed to keep his rage and anger in check through it all.

“By Zeus!” Mikon mumbled confused and released his grip on Hephaistion as he stepped back from him and searched for a weapon but too late. Alexander’s sword cut him across the chest and with a shocked expression he fell to the floor, dead.

Alexander ignored the body and went to kneel beside Hephaistion who hadn’t had time to rise, his free hand coming to lie on his cheek but Hephaistion’s eyes stayed on Mikon. “Are you unhurt, my love?” Alexander asked concerned.

Hephaistion nodded and finally was able to look at him. He tried to smile shakily. “Is he…”

Alexander nodded grimly. “He’s dead.” He looked at the chief of the guard and the four men with him who had followed just behind Alexander. “Get rid of the body.”

“Yes, my prince,” the chief of the guard replied and set his men to work.

“Did it…” Hephaistion tried to ask but found he was shaking as tears begun to run down his cheeks.

“Shh, beloved. Shh. It is over,” Alexander smoothed and let go of his sword so he could gather Hephaistion in a warm embrace, both kneeling on the floor.

Hephaistion closed his arms around Alexander, holding on tight. “I thought he would…”  
  


Alexander shook his head and drew back so Hephaistion could see his face and how serious he was. “I would never have let him touch you.”

“It was a great plan, my prince,” the chief of the guard said to Alexander as he helped both men to their feet but Alexander kept a supportive arm around Hephaistion’s waist. The chief of the guard turned to Hephaistion. “Let me be the first to congratulate you with being a free man again.”

Hephaistion smiled widely, his eyes and face filled with wonder, tears of joy in his eyes and voice. He shook the man’s hand. “Thank you,” he said, his voice filled with emotions.

“Hephaistion helped me plan this,” Alexander let the man know as the handshake ended. “We had tried everything yet could find no witnesses, no clear evidence to clear Hephaistion. Finally we thought that if we went to the source we might get what we needed. While I hid further inside the room with you and your men Hephaistion were to get Mikon to admit to his betrayal for us all to hear before I could show myself.” He did not mention that it hadn’t been a part of the plan to kill Mikon but that was an unimportant detail; they had gotten what they needed though it had been torture for Alexander to watch Hephaistion’s rough treatment. Alexander’s voice and eyes softened as he looked at his lover. “And he did brilliantly.”

Hephaistion smiled happily at the praise. “Thank you.” Something he hadn’t told Alexander and now never needed to consider was that if they hadn’t been able to find a way to restore his station Hephaistion was far from certain he would not have done exactly what he had been pretending to be doing here today. He knew Alexander would never have been able to let him go, to grant him a honourable death. All he would have seen was that even as a whore Hephaistion would be with him and that was better than nothing.

“What of the queen?” The chief of the guard started uncertainly.

“You are all sworn to secrecy about that part. Go now to my father and have him make Hephaistion’s freedom official,” Alexander ordered, his voice grim and the chief of the guard bowed for him.

“At once, my prince.”

He left with his men who carried the body of Mikon out.

“Come, love, you must be exhausted. Let’s go to my room and…” Alexander begun soothingly, keeping his arm around his waist to support him, knowing he had to be in a state of shock after everything he had been through.

Hephaistion shook his head. He had been locked up there long enough. “Not your room. The gardens. Take me there, please. Let me feel free,” he whispered and Alexander nodded.

Soon they were in the gardens and Hephaistion fell into an exhausted but peaceful sleep with his head in Alexander’s lap, a smile staying on his lips while Alexander gently stroked his hair, a peaceful expression on both of their faces.

* * *

Alexander and Hephaistion spoke with Olympia the day after he had gotten his station back. Though she never admitted to anything, of course, she did give her word she would never make another attempt on Hephaistion’s life. His loyalty to Alexander during this ordeal had convinced her he was no harm to Alexander and when Hephaistion, after Alexander had left, had promised her he would never oppose her plans but promote her affections to Alexander they had agreed to an unsteady truce. She would not speak ill of him and would be the couple’s somewhat reluctant protector and in return he would promote her affection and plans to Alexander. It was the best deal any of them could make under the circumstances considering they both wished as much of Alexander as they could. Difference was that Hephaistion knew he would have to share his future King’s affections and only did what Alexander had expressed he wished him to do, while Olympia refused to accept this and who did what she saw was best for her child which was rarely what he would have chosen for himself.

While Hephaistion couldn’t forget what she had put him through he knew in time he would forgive. Anger and hate he had been taught would taint ones soul so he had to let them go. And he would…in time. When he had healed more and the ordeal was further behind him.

“Welcome back, Hephaistion,” their sword master greeted him and brought him back to the present.

“Thank you, master,” he replied and could not help but wince at the last word. They had got a sour taste after his ordeal. While he was back to having his own chambers and his own clothes it was hard to unlearn the lower position in life he had had for six months. His eyes would more often than not be on the ground when he answered people, his voice was quieter than it had been before and he was more withdrawn.

This was his first lecture day after his release two days ago. Last time he had seen the other boys had been at a party while he had still been a whore. He had been profoundly nervous about facing them now but Alexander had assured him he had his support in whatever way he wished to handle those of the boys who had been cruel to him during his ordeal.

“Hephaistion!” Ptolemy said and smiled widely as he spotted him on the training area outside the palace. Before Hephaistion could react he had been gathered in a big hug. When they drew apart Hephaistion had to fight to keep his tears at bay. Alexander who never strayed far from him cast him a reassuring smile, respecting Hephaistion’s decision to do this alone and he nodded in thanks.

“Thank you, my friend. For everything,” he said heartfelt and Ptolemy simply nodded and smiled.

“It is good to have you back,” Craterus said as he came to him before he added, his voice teasing, “Alexander always gets so moody without you.”

Hephaistion laughed, feeling his tension melt away.

“Hey! Do not!” Alexander pouted, playing along. For the joy of seeing Hephaistion smile again he would give half his kingdom. His lover possessed a darkness, a pain, after his ordeal that Alexander feared would never leave him. Gone was his innocence and carefree nature…he was more serious, more cautious and more withdrawn. He laughed less. He had used to laugh a lot and Alexander swore he would try to make his beloved laugh as often as he could.

“Hephaistion,” Perdicass said with uncertainty as he came to him, and his fingers seemed to wish something to fiddle with to fight his nervousness. Alexander’s eyes filled with rage but a glance from Hephaistion made him keep his distance though he did so reluctantly.

“Free man or not; you’re still Alexander’s whore,” Cassander snared as he came to him as well, his eyes shining jealousy.

“How dare…!” Alexander thundered but Hephaistion laid a hand on his chest, blocking his way to Cassander.

“Let me,” he asked and relucantly Alexander nodded and stayed back.

Hephaistion went to Cassander and all eyes were on him, the other young men as well as the sword master who, since Alexander was whom he was and since he had always found Hephaistion to be a good student, let the episode happen.

Suddenly, catching Cassander off guard Hephaistion kicked him in the solar plexus, making the man fall to his knees.

“By the Gods! That is not…” Cassander breathed heavily, his hands covering his groin and his face grimaced in pain.

“What? Honest fighting? I thought you claimed I was a whore and not a warrior,” Hephaistion said coldly before he took a hard grip on Cassander’s hair and forced his head up so he looked into Hephaistion’s eyes, darkened by his anger. “Listen closely for I will say this only once. You can hate me from now on and till you go to Hades but you **will** address me with the respect my rank and title gives me.”

“And if I do not? What then? ”Cassander taunted. “You will let Alexander kill me?” he asked, nodding towards Alexander who was barely keeping his rage in check.

“No…I will make you **wish** Alexander had killed you,” Hephaistion said sweetly before he hit him in the face with a fist, making him fall on his side on the ground. He walked away from him, Cassander’s soft moans of pain following him and everyone got out of his way. He stopped before Perdicass who, together with Cassander had been his worst tormentors of the boys who he had called classmates and now did again.

“I didn’t do anything,” Perdicass mumbled nervously, eyeing first Cassander and then Alexander. “Truly! I have nothing against you!”

“You just tormented me for fun then?” Hephaistion suggested darkly.

Perdicass shook his head. “Noo…no, but the others did it so…” his voice died away and he added pleadingly, “I swear I only did it because the others did. I mean if everyone else does it…right?” He added hopefully.

“You are a coward and a fool,” Hephaistion declared darkly and took a strong grip on his shirt, drawing him close. Perdicass eyed Alexander and from the young prince’s deadly look he dared not resist Hephaistion.

“Wait…wait…Try and put yourself in my place,” he plead.

“Why?” Hephaistion asked coldly. “You never did so for me.” Without another word he hit him in the face with a fist and when he fell to the ground he kicked him in the solar plexus, making him moan loudly in pain and take his hands to his groin.

“He only loves you because you’re beautiful. With or without the title as such you are still just a whore!” Cassander got out through clashed teeth, still moaning in pain on the ground.

Hephaistion was to reply but then realized he couldn’t counter that. Alexander had always complimented his beauty but had never said he loved him for any other reason.

“I love Hephaistion for his strength, loyalty, intelligence, control, faithfulness, grace, care, warmth and yes, beauty but that is just one thing out of many. I will love him as much when he is an old man as I do now,” Alexander said strongly, his eyes shifting from Cassander to Hephaistion. He took a hold of Hephaistion’s hand and smiled warmly to him.

“He is Hephaistion,” Alexander declared as if that said everything and Hephaistion blushed in happiness at Alexander’s words and his eyes lowered to the ground. Alexander took a gentle hand under his chin and raised his eyes up to meet his. “And he too is Alexander,” he ended warmly and Hephaistion smiled happily before Alexander claimed his lips in a tender and loving kiss promising a love that would transcend death, transcend time.

“I love you,” Hephaistion mumbled as they drew apart and Alexander smiled warmly, his eyes soft and loving. Then his gaze swept over the men he would one day call his generals.

“If you cannot here and now swear to respect my Hephaistion and his position in my life I have no use for you.” His eyes hardened. “Harm him in any way and I **will** see you dead. I will not have him suffer because of your petty jealousies.”

It was Ptolemy who spoke for them. “It shall be as you order. Even you cannot command love and friendship though but common courtesy…that much at least we can all give.”

Alexander nodded satisfied and turned back to Hephaistion, stroking his cheek lovingly. “I cannot promise you that your love for me might not demand even more from you,” he admitted pained. “I cannot promise it will not isolate you, leave you lonely, but I can promise you I will never let anyone harm you and that I will remain your Alexander forever, loving you now and for eternity.”

Hephaistion nodded, his gaze warm and sincere. “Then I ask for nothing else.” He leant in and Alexander put his arms around him as they shared a warm and passionate kiss before the sword master asked for order and Perdicass and Cassander were for obvious reasons excused from the day’s practice.

Through the practice Alexander and Hephaistion would share warm looks of love and through the years, despite everything else that was thrown against them, their love held. It happened as Alexander had said, Hephaistion became isolated and alone but he found his pain worth it for he knew he had Alexander’s love forever. Even in death and through time their love remained, a ghostly reminder, a bittersweet melody, of a love that in its flame, its heat and intensity would never die.


End file.
